One is the Loneliest Number
by Astiar
Summary: Dean doesn't handle being alone very well. Sammy's at college and John's who knows where. Dean is all on his own. He meant to pick up a girl for the night but might just end up keeping her forever. (Sorry, terrible summary)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Why Supernatural Why? Help Dean, Sam I have been attacked by supernatural plot bunnies the size of Godzilla.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Oh Also I don't own any thing to do with CW, Supernatural, or WB, save a Tweedy plushy I won at the fair when I was like 12.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Dean was still getting use to being on his own. In the deep, dark, never to see the light of day, chick flick parts of his mind Dean would admit that he was not cut out to be alone.

First Sammy and Dad had a huge fight leaving Dean between a rock and a hard place. He was stuck there feeling like the spare prick at a wedding. Sammy took his silence as taking Dad's side so he walked. He couldn't blame him. There were many times when they were younger Dean had thought about taking Sam and finding the white picket fence life his brother craved and deserved. He also knew that would never be the life for him. He understood that he was ruined for life. Like soldiers that come back and can never fit in with normal people again. Dean could never just stop hunting. Never stop seeing the supernatural everywhere he looked.

He sighed into the beer he was holding. Dad had left on his own 4 months before. He sighed again when he thought about doing research all on his own. He was currently in a rundown bar in middle of nowhere Kentucky. There was only 3 other people in the whole place on a Tuesday night. Two men, one was the bartender, a heavy red cheeked man with a full beard and mustache. The other looked to be some kind of business man. He had on a wedding ring so troubles at home had him here. The last person in the bar was a girl. She looked a bit younger than him. She had been here since before he walked in. She was slumped against the wall hood over her hair and face, dead to the world.

He was debating going over and trying to wake her up when she all the sudden jerked upright and looked around. She let out a big yawn stretching. Her hands covered in the over large sleeves of her hoody, came up to pull down the hood. Dean was struck by her. She was a pretty girl. Long coco brown curls coming out of her braid, nicely tan skin, full lips. But it was her eyes that caught him. They were ice blue and so heavy. Like she had seen more than any one her age should have. They struck him because he saw the same eyes every morning.

Dean didn't even know he had decided to talk to her until he was sliding into the booth across from the girl with 2 beers.

She looked at him surprised. She gave a small smiled. "Thank you." Her voice was smooth, like velvet. She took the beer, sniffed it just to be sure then took a drink.

"Who sleeps in a seedy bar in the middle of nowhere?" Dean asked

She gave a laugh setting the bottle down. "Some one with no car, no cash and the need to be anywhere but where they are." She replied.

Dean grimaced. "That bad?"

She gave a humph. Taking another drink but saying nothing.

"Well I have a car." He said after a long but not uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not having sex with you for a ride." She said seriously, eyes narrowed.

Dean looked her right in the eyes. Normally that would be what he was after but there was something... something just too classy about this chick to do that. "I didn't plan on asking you too. But if you want..." he added with an eyebrow wiggle.

She snorted into her drink. "Your a cad aren't you?" she asked. "So may I know the name of my chauffeur?"

"You may." Dean said with a chuckle. "I'm Dean Winchester." He held out his hand

She took it shaking firmly. "Morgan Host."

They sat there not saying a thing till both finished their beers. "So Dean where are we headed?"

"Where would you like to go?" He replied

"Anywhere but Kentucky." Was her reply.

Dean nodded and they headed for the door. She grabbed a large red Marlboro duffel from under the table, and an over sized purse from between her and the wall. Dean smirked. For a moment he had worried about her being penniless and only having the clothes on her back. He unlocked his baby.

Morgan let out a slow whistle. "Isn't this a beautiful car." She said_._

Dean smiled. "Yes she is. This is my baby." He told her proudly.

"I have a feeling if I stay with you too long I'll learn how to take her apart and put her back to together." Morgan said with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed. "Yeah if you pay attention."

They drove for nearly two hours listening to and singing along with the radio before Dean asked her a question. "So how old are you Morgan?"

"It's rude to ask a lady's age." She replied with a look. Then smirked. "I turned 24 back in May on the 5th. And you?"

"25 on January 24th." Dean answered.

After that they went back and forth for a while. He learned she had 4 sisters, 3 brothers and 2 cousins that lived with her and her mom. Her dad vanished when she was young and her step dad was a douche. He didn't ask for clarification because he really didn't want to know. And had a feeling he'd want to hit something if he did. Dean told her about Sammy and how he was in college, how they had never really had a home since their mom died. And that his dad was out there somewhere trying to coup with losing a son but not burying him.

"Yeah I bet he feels like a total piece of shit." Morgan said. "He raised you two on his own and he did such a job that Sam ran the first chance he got. You thought about runnin' too didn't you?" She asked

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. A time or two when things were real low. But... but I always thought that if we left Dad would just fall apart. Like we were all that was keeping him sane most of the time."

"I hear that. My mom took in Heather and Michael when my uncle died because Aunt Jane, she just couldn't live anymore. She died the day he did, I always said, her body just didn't know it yet." She looked out the window.

Neither were really sure why telling a stranger such personal things seemed so easy but both needed an ear to listen so they didn't say anything about it. They fell into another silence.

"Moving all the time, you've seen lots of places right?" She asked

"Yeah all of America. Even took a trip up into Canada once before they cracked down on boarder control. You?"

"Naw. I've never left Kentucky. Never been more than 100 miles from home my whole life." She sighed. "That's why I left. I just couldn't take it any more. All the girls I went to high school with they settled down make'n babies. All perfect house wives or some shit. They don't get it that I want more. I don't want to be just Mrs. Mary Homemaker, Winner of the pie make'n contest at the county fair." She said her accent getting a little thicker. "Mamma'd love it if I'd just admit that I really do love Johnny McCalf and marry the fool."

"What's wrong with Johnny, besides his name?" Dean asked

"He's an idiot. I've seen a fence post with more brains than that boy. Sure he will inherit 600 acres of prime farmland, and over a million in cattle, but I'd kill him in a week. I'm not looking for a genius or some kinda Doctor with more degrees than is healthy, but I'd like a man that can carry on a conversation. Not that I'm looking because Dean, if I never get married it will be too soon."

"I hear that. My longest relationship out side Sammy and Dad was 4 days. I've never even thought of the kind of woman I would settle down with because I have never thought of settling. Not yet. Maybe one day when travel gets old or I find a place I really love."

"Yeah. That sounds nice. To just go where ever and not worry about a home or marriage or kids." Morgan smiled. "Do you think I could come? Join you around the country? Just doing what ever it is you do."

He was quiet for a long while. "Why not." Dean said with a shrug. _'And when you flip out we still both win. You get away from home and I get some company for a while.'_ He thought.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: Leaving here for now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Still don't own

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Dean and Morgan didn't pick a destination till they were in New Albany, Indiana. They decided to stay a day or so in the city. Dean headed to the library to do research for work and Morgan set about finding some cash. She got lucky that one of the EMT's was out sick for a week and they were in desperate need of help. She had her license and they were glad to have her for a few days and pay her as soon as she was ready to leave. Dean smirked when he learned that not only was she a licensed EMT but was a certified nurses assistant. She had taken vocational classes during high school.

"I thought about becoming a doctor or something. But always felt like if I did that I would never ever leave, or move or see anything but plain old Kentucky." Morgan said when he asked her why.

Dean nodded understanding. "When I was younger I took every shop class they had. I wanted to become a crusty old mechanic like my Uncle Bobby. Not that he's really my uncle we just call him that."

"I hear yea." She said. "So you found any work yet?"

"Yeah found just the thing. It's in Gravelswitch, Oklahoma." Dean smiled. "You ready to see the state shaped like a pot?" He asked

She shook her head at his antics. "Sure if it'll cook you up some work."

Dean barked out laughing.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gravelswitch was a smallish town. Just big enough for a subdivision but not large enough for a mall. Morgan took on a part time job as a nurse at the local ER while Dean tracked down the house. He had chosen a simple salt and burn. IF Morgan ran from that there was no way she could handle the other things he dealt with. Dean was on the fence about what he wanted to happen. Morgan was fun and funny. She had a great singing voice and liked his car. She never asked to many questions or nagged him the whole ride out here. She was a great traveling buddy. But she was also a young woman, full of life and happiness. He didn't want hunting to spoil her like it had him and Sam.

"Alright Morgan. I found what I was looking for. Will you help me out?"

"Sure Dean." she replied. "We're leaving town right after right?"

"Yeah. I'll head out first thing in the morning unless something goes wrong." Dean told her. He was pretty sure he would be leaving alone.

She nodded and packed the few things she had taken out. Dean was impressed by the girls bags. She had never been anywhere but she packed like a pro. Her bag must have a 100 different pieces of clothing because he had yet to see her wear the same thing twice (save scrubs) and she changed every day.

Once night fell they headed out to a creepy old farm house outside of town. A man killed his wife there 10 years ago and her ghost now haunted the place. It had killed a young couple that tried to move in a week ago and a month back a teen was also killed near the home. And over the years there was a dozen other killings.

"Ok. Here take this." He said handing Morgan a rock salt shotgun from the trunk.

"Dean?" she said looking at the weapon. "What kind of weird crap are you getting me into?" She sounded very nervous.

"Edna Turner's ghost is killing people. That's rock salt. If you see a ghost shoot it." Dean told her.

"And what will you be doing while I play duck hunt with spirits?" She asked now thinking he had lost his mind. _'Just my luck. He's cute, great taste in music, awesome car, hasn't tried to sleep with/ kill me yet. And come to find out he's a total loon.'_

"I'm going to dig up her grave and burn the bones." Dean explained

"And that will stop her?"

"Yeah."

"She's not going to just go quite is she?"

"not likely."

"Well lets indulge this fantasy for yours." she replied with a raised eyebrow cocking the gun.

Dean chuckled. "Sometime I wish I was crazy." He threw over his shoulder as he jogged toward the house.

When Morgan saw the ghost she didn't know what to do or think. Or that she even COULD think. But when it bitch slapped Dean she shot. The rounds made the spirit screech and disappear.

"what was that?" She sounded totally freaked out.

"That was our host." Dean replied picking himself up off the floor.

"Will it come back?" She asked it a more shrill voice than normal.

"Yep."

"How long?"

"A minute or 2. Maybe less"

"Great." Morgan deadpanned.

Dean was about to salt the bones when Edna returned. She dogged Morgan's shot this time and tossed her across the cemetery behind the house like a rag doll. Dean dropped the match just as she was about to try and rip his head off.

He came over to where Morgan was laying stunned. "Are you ok?"

"I just got back handed by a freakishly strong, undead, crazy lady in the middle of freaking nowhere Oklahoma. What kinda dam question is that Dean?" She shrieked.

Dean looked down. "This is what we do." He sighed. "Look I'll take you where ever you want to go in the morning ok?"

"You and your whole dam family are nuts." She looked him over. "So where to next?"

Dean looked at her. She was looking over the gun in her hand. "I think I prefer a shotgun to a ecto-vac. Or whatever they called it in Ghostbusters."

"So you don't want to leave and forget you ever met me?" Dean asked

"Part of me says yes that would be the logical thing to do but then the rest says THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Dean laughed and Morgan joined him. "So I'm guessing there's more than just ghosts?" She asked after they had calmed down

Dean nodded.

"Vampires?" Dean nodded again. "Werewolves?" Nod "Uhhh. Demons?" Nod "Angels?"

"Never seen one." He told her.

"What about other baddies like leprechauns, or evil tooth faeries, satyrs, mermaids, sirens?"

"Yes to other things. I've not seen any of those save sirens. They can be a bitch."

"What about witches? Are they real? What myth do they follow?"

"What myth? There's more than one?" Dean said curious

"Yeah. There's ones liked Harry Potter who are born with it, ones like Gandalf that are old guys in robes with WAY too much time on there hands. Then the kind that sold their soul to the devil and sacrifice babies and shit."

"You're secretly a nerd aren't you? But yeah like the last one. But any garden variety demon will do."

"Hey I like to read nothing wrong with that." Morgan said defensively.

Once they were back at the motel room and cleaned up Morgan spoke again. "So teach me. I don't promise to stay forever or that I won't freak out and leave one day. But I would like to try and I do promise to tell you I'm leaving not just vanish into the night."

Dean beamed at her. He had never even thought any girl would stay this long. Especially not one with so many options like Morgan. But he was going to teach her just like she asked.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The END

…... Of the chapter. lol

I know it's not realistic that she would just pick up jobs at an ER or as an EMT for a few days but roll with it please.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: alrighty then.

This fic begins preseason 1. Sam has been in college for a semester or so and will be there for the next 2-3 years. This chapter and the next are going to be a series of snapshots that cover that time.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A week after that first hunt Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dean seriously. I love classic rock but you know there are bands, GOOD BANDS, that have made GOOD music after 1989." She then tried to change the radio station.

"Hey hey. Car rules" Dean replies batting her hand away. "Driver picks the tunes shot gun shuts their cake whole."

Morgan pouted for the rest of the day.

That night in the motel she pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna play? Winner drives tomorrow?"

Dean got this evil smile on his face. "Sure. You know your going down though?"

Morgan laughs. Dean is not happy when he loses 3 hands of poker. Morgan takes Baby's keys and hides them under her pillow so he can't renege on the deal.

She pulls out a cassette to audio port thing that she picked up a few towns back. Hooks it up to her MP3 player and turns up her collection of country. Dean protests pretty much right from the start.

"What were those car rules again?" She asks hand to her ear. "I think it goes Driver picks the tunes shot gun shuts his pie hole." She throws his own words in his face and turns the music up loader.

That becomes their thing. Each night they play some game winner drives and picks the music. Passenger only whines every once and a while.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

For the first 3 months they traveled around America doing nothing but simple hunts. Mostly ghosts and a few other creatures that John had Dean and Sam hunting when they were teens. Morgan took to it like a duck to water. She was smart, with her medical training she already knew a tiny bit of Latin so learning more wasn't to hard. Growing up on a backwoods farm meant she knew how to shoot and wasn't afraid to get dirty.

Just after those 3 'peaceful' months Dean gets a call.

"That was my dad he wants us to meet him in Michigan for a hunt." Dean told her.

"You mean meet you. Does he even know you have a side kick?" Morgan asks from behind the wheel. They were headed to Pennsylvania from Jersey anyway so there was no need to turn around.

"Well..." Dean rubbed the back of his head in guilt.

"Where exactly in Michigan are we going?" She asked over riding his excuses. She was interested in meeting his dad. On one hand any man that raised a guy as sweet as Dean couldn't be all bad. But then again he did manage to make Dean near incapable of expressing his true self and he had drove his other son away. And Dean nearly never talked about his dad, that said a lot in it's self. Mostly Morgan was just curious about the man, what he would say and think about her.

Dean gave her the exact town and they made it just over 7 hours later. Morgan's eyebrows met her hair line when Dean directed her to pull along side the shittiest truck she had seen since leaving Kentucky. There was an older man leaning against the front bumper of the train wreck he called a ride. He was taller than Dean probably 6'3" or 6'4". Broad shoulders, well sculpted, with a strong square jaw which Dean and Sam both had. At least what she had seen in the one picture Dean had shown her of a 16 year old Sam. John was very handsome, for an older man.

The man tensed when he saw 2 people in the car. His hand dropped to his side. From being around Dean so long she knew he was ready for an attack, ready to grab either his gun or knife. Dean exited the car and gave a stupid looking 'bro hug' to him. Morgan rolled her eyes. IF they knew how pathetic that move looked they would just hug like real men and not try to look all tough.

With one more eye roll at John Winchester looking overprotective but at the same time trying not to look like he cares Morgan gets out of the car. She plasters on the false smile she uses on people in the ER who are hurt and uncooperative. "Hi I'm Morgan Host." She says in a friendly voice holding out her hand to the older man.

"What is this Dean?" He asks his son not even acknowledging her. Then steam rolls his own child before he can respond. "Why is this girl here? You know the rules. You know better."

Dean looks down and away. Very submissive to the elder and Morgan sees red.

"What just one dam minute you bastard. I ain't a little girl. Don't you dare treat me like a chil' or dismiss me like a dog at your feet. **I** choose to a'company Dean. **I** asked to be taught about huntin' and **I** am the only one who decides when **I** leave. So get the stick out a your ass and act like an actual grown ass man and not a whinny bitchin' pre-teen." She all but spits in his face, her accent coming out more with her anger. She grabs her giant purse and storming past them to get a room. Muttering about men and too much testosterone and how would he like it if she slipped him a few estrogen pills.

Dean looked after her like she was some kind of vengeful goddess. John stared at her like she was Mary come back from the dead. All wild hair and righteous anger. Mary had said similar things when he insinuated that because she was a woman she couldn't drive the impala.

"Dean. Explain." John said after getting over his shock. When he heard what happened John nodded. He didn't however learn his lesson.

John didn't even knock just came into her motel room. She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "What?" She demanded.

"Stay here and stay out of trouble." John ordered. He was wholly unprepared for the hair brush that hit him in the face.

"**YOU** **ARE NOT MY FATHER!**" She shrieked at him. "If you ever come in my room and bark orders at me again I will cut off your right nut and shove it so far up your ass it comes out your ear am I in any way unclear?" She said stalking toward him like an enraged beast. John unconsciously backed over the threshold. As soon as he crossed she slammed the door in his face with enough force that the window rattled.

John looked at Dean. "Is she always like this?"

"No. I've never seen her like that. She usually laid back and cool." Dean was having a hard time matching up the sweet girl that hid behind his shoulder when bikers looked at her wrong with the fierce lady that made his dad back down.

The two didn't comment on her farther. They went into the double room John had booked and started work on the case. Dean only looked to the wall between their rooms every hour or so. Research with Morgan was fun. She would become so fascinated with various tale and legends from each area and her excitement would make him smile and renew his love for the job. With Dad it was more like the school work he avoided till it was due or just never did at all.

Once they had found where the thing was likely camped out Dean went to Morgan's door. After knocking she opened but didn't step back to let him in.

"We found what we need. We'll be back in a few hours okay?" He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So I'm now the damsel in distress that has to stay here while the big strong men take care of all my woes?" She made a fake swooning gesture.

Dean scrubbed his face. "Morgan please. My dad doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Save it." She replied holding up her hand. "You can defend him all you want but he rubbed me the wrong way and until he comes off his high horse and apologizes I will not forgive or forget it. Now give me Fez Cavalitties card and call when your macho egos get one of you killed."

Dean shook his head and dug out the fake credit card she asked for. "Why do you need that?"

"My loving husband was caught sleeping with the neighbor and is buying me a spa day to make up for it." She weaved the lie and if Dean didn't know better he would have believed it.

Dean smirked and walked off leaving her to herself. He was hoping she would forgive him before hell froze over, which was about the time it would take for John Winchester to apologize for anything.

5 hours later Morgan's phone starts playing Metalica. "Yes sweety?" She answers still at the spa getting a pedicure.

"Dad's hurt. I need help." Dean sounded out of breath and wounded as well.

"I'll be right there." Morgan made quick excuses and left the spa without any shoes on her feet. She made it back to the motel in record time, aka she swiped a moped from the corner.

There on the bed was John Winchester. He was sliced open pretty bad and bleeding like a stuck hog. Morgan started barking orders at Dean who obeyed with out question. Once John was stable she started insulting him as she stitched the meat back onto his chest.

"Idiots, killer egos, damn Winchesters," Were just some of the things she was saying. The only nearly nice thing she said was "at least it was you not Dean." grumbled under her breath.

John gave a huff that was nearly a chuckle, then groaned in pain.

"Lay still or all my good surgical thread will go to waste." She told him with a halfhearted glare.

Once John was as patched up as she could get him she turned on Dean. After 3 months he had learned resistance was futile so he let her man handle and heal him. She still grumbled about his stupidity using up all her hard earned supplies. Dean did chuckle. He had realized that complaining was how she dealt with him getting wounded. It was her way of showing she cared.

They all stay in town another few days to give John enough time to heal. John and Morgan still get on like cats and dogs but since he is pretty much at her mercy there is little that can be done. John will never tell her this, but he really likes seeing the fire in her eyes. He's no idiot he can see that she bickers with him just for something to do but the second he says anything to or about Dean she becomes ferocious again. John wonders how long it will take for them to realize they are falling in love. And how long after it will fall apart.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

5 months together sees the pair in California. Morgan is enjoying painting her toenails not really interested in where they are going or why. Well not interested until they drive through the same packed college street 4 times in the past 20 minutes.

"Alright Dean I'll bite. What are we doing here?" She asks putting away the polish and sitting up.

"Sammy goes here."

She knew Sam was in college but she never thought he got into Stanford. That was an elite school. "So we're here to stalk your brother?" She paused waiting for an answer but just receiving a hard look. "You can't call, or maybe text him like a normal human being?"

All she gets is a glare. She rolls her eyes and the next time they come by and have to stop at a red light she grabs her small hand bag out of her giant purse and gets out of the car. "Meet you at the hotel later. Because I don't want to be arrested for being a creepy stalker." She says with a wave. Before Dean can reply a guy honks at him and he has to drive off.

They 'visit' Sam for 3 days before leaving again. Morgan takes off both mornings to do her own thing then returns a couple hours after night fall.

After that every 6-9 months like clock work they head to Cali and stalk Sam for 2-5 days then go back to hunting.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Dean and Morgan had a silent agreement about bath time. Dean liked to shower before bed but Morgan preferred the mornings. That worked out great. Dean also knew that Morgan loved a hot shower. She liked to be red when she emerged and for there to be billows of steam.

Normally that wasn't a problem but last night he must have had some bad tacos because his stomach was killing him. So Dean was pounding on the door.

"What!?" Morgan shouted.

"Hurry up I need to go!" Dean replied.

"Then go." She answered like it was obvious.

"But your in the shower." He argued and his gut made a terrible sound.

"So turn on the fan and go. Not like I haven't smelt worse. I give up my shower for no man, woman or the end of the world."

Dean glared at the door but with another rebellious rumble he had little choice. So he opened the door and went in. As he fell onto the john Dean was thankful that the curtain was opaque and not clear. The bathroom was filled with steam and felt like a sauna.

"Dude? Do you have to have it 110 in here?" he complained

"Did you have to eat mystery meat tacos till you got sick?" She replied

Dean just glared at the curtain where he could see her silhouette. Dean knew Morgan was gorgeous but he was blushing with just a few feet and a plastic sheet between them. Just then his stomach turned and he groaned.

Morgan didn't say a thing. He was still stuck there when the water turned off. Dean's eyes widened. _What now?_ Was all he could think. A single arm exited the shower hand open.

"Dean. Hand. Me. A. Towel." She said slowly like talking to a child waving her empty hand.

"Oh. Uhh, yeah." He grabbed a towel and handed it over. She retreated fully into the shower. Until a few minutes later when the curtain was thrown back. Dean couldn't help but look. Morgan was covered though, in the towel. She exited the shower moved around the other occupant, opened the bathroom door and started dying her hair.

"Uh Morgan?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Can you do that later, or somewhere else?"

Morgan looked at him with a smile. "Is the notorious ladies man Dean Winchester embarrassed by a woman in a towel?"

Dean glared at her and refused to answer even if his red cheeks and ears were conformation enough. But once her hair was dried some she did leave him in peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After around 8 months Morgan met Caleb. They joined the man for 3 weeks hitting several high powered hunts that have cropped up near the same area. She likes the older hunter, he's sweet and funny, and man enough not to mind real hugs and shows of affection.

Caleb is sharp, like most hunters, and catches on quick that Dean is very possessive. So for the days they are forced together he sits as close to Morgan as possible. And whispers in her ear. She often gives giggles as replies because she knows that he's just trying to ruffle Dean's feathers. They have a bet going of when Dean is going to explode and how. Morgan wins the when, just after the last big bad is dead, blood like goo still fresh and covering them all. But Caleb takes the how, ie. he knows Dean and is expecting the punch in the face.

Dean is none to pleased when him hitting Caleb causes both his partners to laugh there asses off. Morgan makes cute wheezing noises doubled over on the ground. When they tell him Caleb is not into Morgan and was just messing with him and she was in on it he stomps off grumbling. Which is a habit that has gotten worse since the 2 of them paired up. His exit just makes them laugh harder.

Once they are alone and on the road again Morgan does apologize. She really didn't mean for Dean to get so upset. Dean isn't to angry about the prank but he's more upset that the whole thing made he think about how he feels about Morgan. And Dean Winchester does not do feelings.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Not a month after their hunt with Caleb, Dean takes Morgan to meet Pastor Jim. They aren't really there for any reason other than for the two to meet. Dean does research during the week that they stay. Morgan and Jim have several talks, real heart to hearts.

Once they leave the pastor Morgan is much quieter. Dean worries for a while wondering what happened and if Jim said something that is going to make her leave.

Dean is hit by how much he has come to care for her. His heart nearly crumbles when Morgan asks to go home. They have been together for 11 months and not once crossed the Kentucky state line. Dean hates everything about the state the moment they enter, and he pretty much hates Pastor Jim too.

The moment Baby stops in the gravel drive of an old farm house Morgan is out of the car. A woman comes to the door and she's lovely, obviously Morgan's mom. They throw there arms around each other and end up falling to their knees weeping. Dean thinks about driving away, but he just can't leave her, not with out a real good bye. So he gets out and grabs his bag, he's not sure about taking her's too since she lives here so he leaves it.

Walking up to the women Dean. "You must be Dean." She says holding out her hand. It's callused and worn from working hard her whole life but gentle and smooth.

"You know about me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes sir. Morgan text Deloris not 2 months after she left. Said she met a ramblin' man and was gonna hook up with him a while. I never did under stand the kids and their phones but she keeps in touch regular enough with her brothers and sisters." The woman, who Dean knew was named Hattie, explained.

"So... You?... You're not leaving?" He asked a bit more desperate than he liked.

"No Dean. I told you I would say something before I just vanished." The 'if I ever do' was left unsaid. "Pastor Jim just reminded me of what I loved about home. I missed my momma and all my family. I'd like to stay a week or so before we go again. If that's ok?"

"Yeah sure. As much as you talk about them I would love to meet your family." Dean replied.

Dean found that Morgan wasn't lying she really does have 4 sisters and 3 brothers. Not counting her mom, step dad and 2 cousins. He also learned that they ranged from her youngest brother, Max, who was 8 to her twin sisters April and May who were 21. Leroy, the step dad was a royal douche and a drunk. Dean laid him out when Morgan and him got into a fight and Leroy tried to hit her.

He met the idiot that everyone thought Morgan was going to marry. He ended up married to her sister April. She was right he was dumber then a door. Like a wet match in a dark cave.

They stayed for 10 days. Dean liked seeing how a semi normal family ran but he was glad to leave. 4 sisters, plus a female cousin, even if one sister was married, was WAY too many women to handle.

Though he did get on well with the boys. They had all been raised doing manual labor. Being around them he learned the meaning of the phrase 'country strong.' The boys weren't built like he was and Micheal, her cousin, wasn't even all that toned but they were all stout and could give him a run for his money in a fight. More like all but one (who was 8) could totally kick his ass if he played fair. Max even pinned him a time or two the conniving little shit. Being with them also helped explain why so many hunters were also rednecks. There was just something about the way they live that make them more aware of their surrounding and more hunter-ish than 'normal' people.

Dean hoped to come back and see the family again sometime. Maybe even stop off to have Christmas with them.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

By the time a year rolls around Morgan has had minor run ins with several hunters that know Dean or John, usually both. They work up the food chain alone or with John or sometimes Caleb. They have been traveling 13 months when Dean heads to the only permanent home he has anymore.

Morgan looks around at the place. Singer Salvage doesn't look like much. Rusted out cars and scrap all over the place in a labyrinth of rows. The dilapidated house in the center looks just about like the rest of the place, in need of so serious TLC.

Bobby is not at all surprised that Dean has picked up a partner to work with. He is a bit thrown that it's a woman. Not that women are not as good as men just that Bobby never thought Dean could see a woman as more than just sex.

Dean it quite happy with this meeting. Bobby is way to old for Morgan but she seems to really like him. They get into a few tiffs about dust, and cleanliness.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness." Morgan told him one day.

"Well girl I ain't no god and I ain't never gonna be." Bobby retorted adjusting his hat in agitation.

"No but your frig should come with a bio hazard warning. The crap growing in this house 'ill kill you long before any monster can. You have 'nough dust round here to make ma asthmatic." She drawled voice taking on more of a southern twang as it always does when here emotions run high.

"If you're so worried about it then do what you want." He all but shouted throwing his hands up and leaving the house. Grumbling about stubborn idjits. The while time.

So she did. She cleaned to the frig until it was white and nearly sparkled, then began dusting and even forced Dean to fix the vacuum. When they left Bobby's his house was looking more like a home and less like a squatters lodge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean was excited and nervous about spending Christmas with Morgan's family. They had been traveling together for 16 months by the time the holiday had rolled around. They were going to spend 4 days there. From the 22nd to the 26th.

The whole house was covered in lights and there were so many people Dean wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't panic." Morgan said. "I bought some small gifts for the cousins because I knew you didn't know they were going to be here." She whispered.

Over the months since they had last been here Dean had accepted that he was falling in love with Morgan. He just hadn't worked up the courage to tell her or even to ask her out. He was beginning to feel a bit pathetic.

The first night they were there Hattie, Morgan's mother, asked to speak with Dean alone.

"You are sweet on my daughter." She stated once they were out of earshot of the rest of the massive family.

Dean just looked down and nodded.

"She's sweet on you too." Hattie told him. "I know my Morgan. I know she hasn't fooled around. Not with you, not with anyone. You treat her right you hear me. She is a good girl and she trusts you. Just don't break her heart."

Dean looked at her. Morgan liked him? Really? He grinned wide and bright. "I will. I'll take good care of her. If she'll have me." He never thought he would settle down with one woman but ever since they met up with Caleb the first time Dean had been paying less attention to other women. And for several months he hadn't been with anyone.

Christmas Eve found the two under the mistletoe together. Morgan blushed hard and Dean was nervous. She leaned up to kiss his cheek but Dean pulled together his courage and turned so he met her lips. They were soft and lightly chapped but he didn't care. Morgan gasped eyes widening before she sunk into the kiss and they drooped. Dean smiled into the kiss snaking an arm around her waist. They pulled back remembering their audience when all Morgan's family cheered. Morgan blushed bright red and buried her face in Dean's chest. He just smiled like he was king of the world. He had just landed the girl he loved and didn't care who knew it.

Dean was surprised by the number of gifts he received. And the quality. Most were guns, ammo, or gun cleaning kits. Along with plenty of clothes, some cash and her eldest brother Jessy gave him a big tub of high quality car wax. Morgan's gift was the best though. In that she had sometime when he wasn't paying attention taken Baby and had her completely detailed and all the minor damages fixed. She shined like brand new. He didn't know what to say at the kindness and thoughtfulness of the whole host family had shown him.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Their relationship progressed in spits and sputters. Dean was terrible at dating. His skills with ladies ended at pick up lines and boyish grins. He wasn't sure how to act now that they were officially together. Morgan was getting frustrated and finally just had to have it out with him.

"Dean. Nothing has changed with us. We are still friends and partners. We're not changing anything. Just adding kisses to the mix." She shouted at him one day when Dean was being annoying and trying to woo here with cheesy lines.

He looked away. "I've never done this. I'm not good at feelings and all with love stuff." Dean admitted in a huff. He was trying.

Morgan hugged him petting his hair. "Dean I know you. I know you are not one for over the top displays of affection. All I want is you to hold my hand and kiss me goodnight, and good morning. Let's just go with kisses are ok anytime." She smiled and felt Dean smile into her neck. "I have been in love with you for a while now and I just enjoy the closeness we share. I don't want or need flowers of sonnets or gushing levels of love declarations. I just want you. Dean Winchester the sexy, sweet, emotionally constipated man I love who gives me and his car have equal places in his heart." He laughed at the last part.

"God I love you." He said relieved that he didn't have to try to be a sap to make her happy.

The next year passed in a haze of hunts and open road. They spent Dean's birthday stalking Sam and Morgan's with her family. They stopped in to see Jim and Bobby when they were near by and Morgan even convinced him to stop at Disney World when they were in Florida.

Dean took them to Vegas that summer and they were married quietly with only the guy at the chapel as a witness. Dean was a bit uncomfortable with the whole wedding band part so they compromised and put the bands on their middle fingers instead of the traditional ring finger. Their wedding night Morgan lost her last name and her V-card. She didn't officially change names at the insistence of Dean since he had a record and didn't want to bring her down. But from then on all fake id's had them as man and wife.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: ok so that's that. Dean and Morgan are now married but no one knows. They didn't and aren't going to tell anyone. Not to hide it but because they are private people and it's no one's business. Next chapter will deal with Sam's college years and Jess mostly.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Sam at Stanford. I have never been to Stanford, but I am a college grad so I'll be basing some of this off things I did in college and things you hear about college students. Good luck telling which is which.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam wasn't really sure how he made it to California. Most of the trip was in an anger fulled frenzy. Dad didn't under stand and his perfect little solider did whatever he was told with a yes sir. Dean would never go against Dad. Sam knew that. So why did it hurt so much when he just stood their and let Dad say those things, let him leave. He looked down at his phone for probably the millionth time since he arrived here a month ago. Sam thought about calling Dean, even pulled up his contact. But just like every other time he closed the cheep cell and shoved it back into his pocket.

To day was move in day. His first real day of college. Sam took his packet and smiled at the girl running the table hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He hoped his roommate was nice. Once he found the dorm Sam tossed his bag onto the empty bed and assessed the other person in the room. He was short, 5'6" maybe, pale, black hair, and thin. Definitely not a threat.

"Hey man. I'm Sam..."

"Samuel Winchester, born 1984, GED, top 20th percentile on your entrance exams. Touch my laptop and I can tell you your death date too." the other guy rattled off turning around and pinning Sam with pink eyes. The guy sighed. "I'm albino. No my hair is not actually black but people ignore me better with it dyed. Keith. Keith West. Call me Key West and I will staple your nuts to the wall."

Sam shook the guys hand when it was offered. "Dude are you for real?" He couldn't help but ask

"No I'm a figment of your imagination. Dumb ass. Of course I'm real and so long as you don't steal all the hot chicks with your puppy eyes I'll teach you how life works around here."

"Alright." Sam said slowly not sure what to make of this guy.

Looking back on their first days Sam wants to laugh at how afraid of Kevin he was. The guy was nothing like he was use to. He slept till noon, played on his computer till 3 in the morning and Sam had yet to see him go to class. But when he peaked at the guys grades they were all strait 4.0's. Kevin was a genius and amazing at all things tech. Once Sam's instincts calmed down they became fast friends.

Kevin introduced Sam and Markus. Markus was a business major who liked talking about his family about as much as Sam. The three had little in common other than being males, at Stanford, and single. Well not in a committed relationship. Kevin thought monogamy was the most ridiculous idea on the planet and Markus was as much a womanizer as Dean.

It was nearing the end of the first year, Sam was getting a drink at a local bar when a gorgeous girl walked in. She had everything going right. Long dark brown curls, sparkling blue eyes, long tan legs, short Daisy Duke's and tank top. She was sex on a stick. And oh shit she was looking at him. _Look away look away before she thinks you're a creep_

He can't though as she walks right over to his table. She holds out a hand. "Hi I'm Morgan." She says. "Can I join you...?"

"Sa... Sam" She squeaked before clearing his throat. "Sure. Uhh. Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a Long Island Ice Tea sugg." She crooned in a sexy southern accent.

Sam did as he was told not even realizing he was under aged until he handed her the drink. "Thanks sweet heart." She said crossing her legs which drew Sam's eyes to their long toned length.

"Huuph?" He asked looking back at her not even realizing she had asked him something while he was leering.

"I said you you like to join me at the Mythology seminar this evening?" She repeated with an eye roll.

"Sure." He didn't want to go because the man was a idiot and didn't know a Black dog from a black hole. But if he learned one thing from his brother it's not to turn down a super hot girl that seems into you. Sam was sure Morgan was WAY out of his league but if she wanted him he wasn't going to say no.

The seminar was just as bad as Sam feared but turns out Morgan is a myth buff as well. She didn't know as much as he did about it and a girl like her had never seen the things he and his family faced but they had a great discussion.

They were going to have dinner after when Metalica rang out loudly. "What?" She asked the person calling sharply. "No I'm fine... No... No I don't need you to come get me... I am a grown ass woman I can walk to back by myself... You are not my mother..." She turned the phone off.

"Trouble?" Sam asked

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "No. Just my friend. He's worried about me being out after dark in a strange town. Scared I'll get attacked by the big bad wolf, or drunk jocks. HE has good intentions but is so emotionally constipated I just want to pump him full of Drain-o sometimes."

Sam chuckled. "Sounds like my brother. If things even seem like they involve feelings he runs for the hills."

She laughed. "Yeah that's him. I met his dad and the man is just as bad. They did this half hug bro bull. They looked like a pair of fools. But whatever. He is right though. I need to get home. And so do you. Exams are coming up and you need to study."

"Your right." Sam replied. "I had a good time though."

"Even if he didn't know which way was up?"

"Yeah even then." Sam said with a laugh. "Maybe we can meet again sometime."

"I'm sure we will Sammy. You just take care of yourself till then." She said kissing his cheek and heading off into the night.

Over the summer Sam got a job at a near by farm to make some extra money. It was hard work and showed him just how lazy and out of shape he had gotten over a year of doing nothing but learning. It didn't help that Kevin and Markus, his two best friends, were terribly lazy.

Classes started back up and he was rooming with Markus this year. Kevin had moved into a house owned by a bunch of other geeks that Sam could barely follow most of the time.

Not even 2 weeks after classes started Morgan showed up again. They had talked and text each other a few times since their meeting but not met again. This time he did end up taking her for dinner and she confessed that she was in love with the man she traveled with.

That conversation lead to a startling conclusion. "So who's this guy anyway?" Sam asked her

"Dean." Was all she replied

Sam's eyes went wide. "Wait... what? Dean, what do you mean Dean?"

"I mean I am traveling around the country with your brother Dean Winchester." Morgan said taking another bite of the steak she had ordered.

"But then what are you doing here?" Sam asked confused

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said last time Dean is emotionally constipated. He loves you to bits, but it terrified to say it. I think sitting in the Impala stalking you is stupid so I went to get a drink. Seeing you was an accident but when I recognized you I thought what the hell."

"How did you recognize me?" Sam asked

"Dean has a picture of you from when you were 16. Here." She handed him her phone where she had taken a picture of the old photo. It was one of those proofs school send out wanting you to by school pictures. Sam looked at it for a long while.

"He kept this? After everything?" Sam had tears in his eyes.

Morgan hugged him. "What say we let him think his little plan is working. Keep him in the dark till he pulls his head out his ass?" She said with a smile

Sam smiled back. "He'll be so pissed when he finds out."

Morgan laughed. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

For the rest of his schooling Morgan sent Sam a present every birthday and Christmas. And Sam sent one for Morgan and Dean. Mailed to Morgan's family home for them to pick up when they got a chance. The Christmas gifts from Sam were all labeled; From Santa. The Birthday ones were blank and Dean never thought anything of it.

Toward the end of second year Sam meet a girl she didn't have the model body like Morgan but to him she was even more beautiful. She was blonde and slim and not very tall, with soft blue eyes. Jessica Moore. She made him feel like a stupid teenager again. She was miles out of his league but he didn't care.

They hit it off and started dating steadily within a few weeks.

Jess and Sam started living together Christmas of third year. Just after new year. Not 3 days before Dean's birthday Morgan came by for a visit. Jess was jealous at fist with her hugging and kissing Sam on the cheeks. But that was quickly curbed when she explained that her and Dean were together. Jess thought it was sweet that Dean came to check on Sam even if he wasn't brave enough to actually face his brother.

Jess and Morgan became friends quickly. They text constantly when she's off with Dean and talk and shop whenever she comes to visit. But Morgan respected Sam's wishes and told Jess nothing of hunting.

The beginning of their final year as undergrads Sam proposed. Jess was so excited. The ring was nothing fancy just a nice design that helped ward off evil. No that Jess knew that she just thought it was pretty.

Sam and Morgan got into a heated argument over the proposal. She thought Jess had the right to know what she was marrying into. Sam wanted nothing to do with hunting and didn't want to tell her. Morgan ended up storming out and not calling him until her and Dean's usual visit. She was still angry then but didn't start another fight.

Just before graduation and exams Dean broke into their house.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPp

An: SO Here's what Sammy's been doing.


End file.
